Tohoku EVOLVED
Song Information Artist: 2.1MB underground Composition: TAG underground Arrangement: 2.1MB underground BPM: 340 (42.5-1020) (340→680→340→42.5→(stop)→680→340→(stop)→1020) Length: 1:39 First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX Lyrics None except for a soundbite of "Our thoughts and prayers are with you". Song Connections / Remixes *Tohoku EVOLVED is part of the EVOLVED series of boss songs. Other songs include: **tokyoEVOLVED by NAOKI underground, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY. **osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！- by NAOKI underground, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY 2. **L.A. EVOLVED by NAOKI underground, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution UNIVERSE 3. **roppongi EVOLVED by TAG underground, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution X2. **New York EVOLVED by NC underground, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution (2010) and DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. **London EVOLVED by TAG underground, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution II and DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. ***Tohoku EVOLVED is a remix of London EVOLVED by TAG underground. The first half of the song is based off of London EVOLVED ver.A. ***Like L.A. EVOLVED, Tohoku EVOLVED has only one version. Trivia *Tohoku EVOLVED is the ENCORE EXTRA STAGE song for the Extra Tour event on DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. It was added on May 30, 2012, at EXTRA STAGE Level 4. **At EXTRA STAGE Level 7 (09/26/2012), Tohoku EVOLVED was lowered to an EXTRA STAGE song, then made fully unlocked on November 5, 2012 (EXTRA STAGE Level MAX). *Since Tohoku EVOLVED has only one version, the last jump is always set to be a random corner jump, making 4 "versions" of the song. The Beginner chart does not have a jump at the end; its last note rather occurs at the last stop before the 1020 BPM speedup. **While all shown as simply Tohoku EVOLVED in-game, in the data files, the "versions" are known as TYPES, each with a different corner jump: ***TYPE1: Left-up (←↑) ***TYPE2: Up-right (↑→) ***TYPE3: Down-right (↓→) ***TYPE4: Left-down (←↓) ** In Doubles, the random corner jump occurs on the 1P side in Difficult and Challenge, and on the 2P side on Basic and Expert. *Tohoku EVOLVED's BPM is displayed as 340 since no more than 3 digits can be displayed due to system limitations. The actual BPM changes are: 340→680→340→42.5→(stop)→680→340→(stop)→1020. **This makes Tohoku EVOLVED currently the song with the highest BPM at any point (1020) in the DanceDanceRevolution series, breaking the previous record of 800 BPM originally set by Pluto Relinquish (888 does not go up to 888 BPM even though it is displayed as 111-888), as well as the song with the highest BPM of any song in any BEMANI game, breaking the previous record of 876 set by Y&Co. is dead or alive from beatmaniaIIDX 16 EMPRESS. An arrow at this BPM will reach the top of the screen from the bottom in 0.35 seconds at 1x speed, or 0.26 seconds at 1.5x speed. In contrast, the fastest song with a constant BPM in the DDR series is Across the nightmare from Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME, running at a flat 300 BPM. It also has another BPM record as well: Fastest BPM with multiple arrows in it (680, after the voice says "Our thoughts and prayers are with you") *The font used on the album art is the same as the one used on the album art for Valkyrie dimension. *Tohoku EVOLVED references the earthquake and tsunami that struck the Tohoku region of Japan on March 2011. **When cleared, the usual "Cleared" message is replaced by a blue "Pray for All" message, encouraging the player(s) to pray for the victims of the earthquake and tsunami disaster. ***The "Pray for All" message still appears in DDR 2013 - present. *Tohoku EVOLVED, along with the other EVOLVED songs, was accidentally made available for normal play on August 17, 2012. A Challenge chart was also revealed through Quick Play Mode during the time it was available. However, this lasted for only 30 minutes. **The Challenge chart was made available through Quick Play Mode on September 26, 2012, when Tohoku EVOLVED became an EXTRA STAGE song. *Tohoku EVOLVED was one of four Final Round songs in the KONAMI Arcade Championship 2012 event for DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX, along with PARANOIA survivor MAX, Pluto Relinquish, and TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION. *2.1MB is actually Yuichi Asami, who has used a similar alias, 2MB, in the past. *Tohoku EVOLVED's lyrics "Our thoughts and prayers are with you" are also used as Tohoku EVOLVED's artist comment on the DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX website. *Tohoku EVOLVED has an alternate album art which can be found in the game data. It is currently unknown if it was actually used in the game itself. *Tohoku EVOLVED is one of two only songs in which the announcer does not speak at all except for combo announcements, with the other being PARANOiA Revolution. However, this does not occur when Tohoku EVOLVED is played in the EVOLVED course. *Tohoku EVOLVED holds new Stream value records: **Single Difficult: 100, beating 888's 91. Currently the highest of any Difficult chart. **Single Expert: 161, beating Fascination MAXX's 149. Currently the highest of any Single Expert chart. **Double Expert: 168, beating Fascination MAXX's 162. Currently the highest of any Double Expert chart. *Tohoku EVOLVED's Double Challenge chart currently has the second highest Stream value of any Double Play chart, at 194. *AAing any EVOLVED song on Extra Stage with the 'Wave' option on would not allow the player to access Tohoku EVOLVED for Encore Extra Stage. This is most likely a tsunami reference. The video below shows proof that Tohoku EVOLVED is not accessible if the Extra Stage song was AA'd with 'Wave' on: Gallery Tohoku EVOLVED.png|Album art. Tohoku EVOLVED (alternate).png|Alternate album art. Pray For All.png|The Pray for All message. Official Song Comment Our thoughts and prayers are with you. Tohoku EVOLVED (U1-ASAMi) Difficulty & Notecounts Groove Radar Values Category:Songs Category:EVOLVED Category:DDR X3 Songs Category:Boss Songs Category:Remixes Category:Extra Tour Category:KAC 2012 Category:2MB Songs Category:Encore Extra Stage Songs Category:Record-Holding Songs Category:Extra Stage Songs Category:Songs with Multiple Charts Category:Songs with BPM Errors